Harmless Little Game: Nel Zelpher and Albel Nox
by delay
Summary: Nel always thought that backing out from a challenge was cowardly. Guess she'll want to take that back now, huh? 21st century story nel.albel


Harmless Little Game : Nel Zelpher and Albel Nox

.a/n. -

Hey guys! I'm glad you actually took your time to come read this story. Well, I plan on doing a series of "Harmless Little Game". Nel and Albel just happen to be my favorite couple, so I chose to do those two first. Hehe...

I then plan on doing Mirage and Cliff. Then Fayt and Maria. And then Dion and Ameena. Not sure what other couples I like though... Hehe.

Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this! At the moment, it's 11:30 PM, on a school night, and I have yet to do any of my homework. So this not be as a good first chapter as I want it to be.

Also, I want to let you guys know that this story is taking place in our present time. Which means no wielding around the sword trying to harass people with it. Sorry guys. Haha. Though I will be using the names of the cities/towns for this story.

Another thing, I'm making Nel and Albel younger. Nel will be 17, while Albel will be 18. Hmm...I believe that's all. Well, read and review! Oh, and I' don't like Sophia at all. So be aware there might be some rude attention given to her.

.summary. -

Nel always thought that backing out from a challenge was cowardly. Guess she'll want to take that back now, huh? (21st century story) (Nel. Albel)

Mouse? Check. Keyboard? Check. Brain? Chec- no, wait... nevermind! We can go on without it. ONWARD!

.story.  
chapter 1.0  
an invitation?

* * *

"Nevelle Zelpher, vake up zis instance!" Madame Houphlayen called out her name with a strong French slash Russian accent, looking down at the snoozing redheaded teen.

"Huh? What?" Nel looked up, her green eyes showing no interest at all in what was going on, as she was still half-asleep. She then turned her head up to look at the pudgy, but tall, woman. "Oh. Right. Uhh..."

A snicker was heard from behind the room. Nel turned her attention to the back, frowning.

'Great...should've known.' She told herself as she met eyes with none other than Albel Nox. Trouble maker, yet, oddly, a straight A+ student.

Madame Houphlayen smiled brightly at her best student, glaring at Nel's head, before directing her attention towards Albel again.

"Vould you vike to ansor ze question, Alvel? Unvike you, zough, most children zoo not 'ave a good ear for zis language." She said, glaring, again, at Nel.

As Madame Houphlayen turned her back to her, looking over at Albel, she made a rude hand gesture and glared at the back of the woman.

Nel doodled carelessly on her notebook, not even paying attention when Albel answered the question in almost flawless French. Though she could've sworn that they were also saying something else. Something other than just the question.

Nel twitched. They were making fun of her. She was positive. She turned around and started swearing in French.

After a while of utter silence, Madame Houphlayen looked about ready to faint, holding the back of her hand to her forehead, and a hand to her heart.

"Zear God, vhat 'ave I zone vong?" Then, she turned to Nel and gave her a dirty look, her face bright red. "To ze ovice! At vonce, madame Nevelle!" She pointed a pudgy finger towards the door.

"Gladly. You stupid old baffoon. Keh!" She glared at them. Madame Houphlayen and stupid ol' Albel. Sitting there, looking all smart and victorious.

She directed her next insult towards Albel this time.

"Stupid stuck up pussy." She snared before walking out of the French classroom, the tons of chains on her baggy black jeans clanging together loudly as she exited. "She should just be fucking happy I even came to school. Idiotic numbskull."

Nel brushed away some of her short fiery red hair that was hanging in her face. She then leaned against the wall, frowning and tugging at the fingerless black leather gloves she had on, then proceeding to pull at the shoelaces of her black vans.

Life was boring in Peterny.

Nel stood up and pulled out her black and green cellphone, flipping the top open and dialing Clair's number. Her stupid sister had to atleast have something to do with all her day's off now. After all, Clair only had this week off from the army; she (Clair) had to atleast spend a little time with her younger sibling.

It rung a few times, and then she gave up. Nel closed the phone, sighed softly and stuffed it back into her pockets, fiddling around with her lip ring and the multiple chains around her neck.

She knew school had ended when the bell had finally rung and went off to her locker quickly to get her skateboard, taking it out and holding it under her right arm.

As she was heading out of the school, a pair of hands caught her around the waist. She frowned and shook her head.

"Get off of me Cliff." She grumbled, twitching slightly.

A deep laugh came from behind her and the hands were pulled from her waist.

"Haha. You always know it's me." Cliff said as she turned around to give him a look.

"Because you're always so obvious. Hey, where's Mirage?" She asked, looking over the tall 19 year-old's shoulder. "She's always around you."

"She had to go pick up some books she requested over at the library. Such a nerd..." He said, laughing. "But, hey, I still love her."

Nel rolled her eyes before laughing and shaking her head, putting her fingers into a shape of an L and placing it on her forehead.

"Loser."

"Hey!"

Nel and Cliff laughed before stopping immediately when a certain someone's voice popped up out of nowhere.

"Oh, look. Dumb, and Dumber. Hmm... Problem is, I can't decide which one is Dumber."

"Albel..." Nel ground her teeth together, clenching her fists, before turning back to him.

She turned around and looked at the tall teen, her green eyes burning with hatred.

Nel never had found Albel Nox attractive, and had questioned every female's insanity that had lusted after him.

Albel smirked down at her, his eyes gleaming as he ran his fingers through his black blonde hair. His lip ring gleamed as he licked his lips.

"What do you want Nox?" Cliff demanded, glaring at him, standing beside Nel.

At this moment, Albel was playing with the his earring, looking bored.

"Oh, nothing." He said, grinning.

"Sure..." Nel said sarcastically, glaring at him. "What. Do. You. Want?" She repeated slowly, as though talking to a two year old.

Albel rolled his eyes and held out a red envelope with a golden seal on the back, an "A" printed into the seal. He flashed her a grin.

She looked down at the envelope as though it was a venomous snake.

"What is that?" She asked, looking up at him, frowning.

Albel, again, rolled his eyes. "It's an invitation. I'm having a party this Saturday, and you just happen to be invited." He said matter-of-factly.

She raised a suspecting eyebrow.

"Mmhmm...and, uh, why?" She said pointedly, glaring. Albel threw his head back and laughed before walking closer to her, then walking behind her. His hands found their ways to her hips. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Because it would be much more fun with you there." He whispered, his hot breath brushing against her ear.

Nel growled and pushed him away, glaring. He grinned at her and chuckled silently.

"Bring whoever you wish. Except that wench (Sophia) or that brat (Roger). Annoying little worms." He said before pushing the invitation into her hands and walking away with his friends.

Nel looked down at the envelope and frowned, before turning to Cliff.

"Well? What are you going to do?" He asked.

She was hesitant for a second before she opened her mouth to answer.

"I'm going."

* * *

"You're _actually_ going!" Nel twitched at her friend's reactions.

"Calm down Fayt. Heart attack much?" She said, plopping down on the expensive couch covered with red silk with Chinese designs printed into it.

Maria came back with four cans of soda, and four cups of hot tea.

She handed the soda's to Nel, Cliff, Roger, and Peppita, giving Mirage, Sophia and Fayt their tea and sitting down, sipping her own tea.

"But Nel, you _hate_ Nox." Sixteen year-old Peppita said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. No need to inform me." Nel replied, gulping down her soda quickly.

"So why are you going to the party?" Mirage said, her head on Cliff's shoulder.

"I'ono. I guess I just want to. Plus, everyone says that he's a rich, snobby little brat. That must mean his house is big. Which then means that I should be able to snag something priceless at his place." Nel made up. She wasn't sure why she wanted to go. But, again, Peterny was a boring place. Maybe she just wanted to see if things could twist around for a while. In the end, she convinced herself that that was why she wanted to go.

"Hey, I get to go right?" Sixteen year-old Roger piped up.

"Er...about that. Nox doesn't want you, or Sophia to come." Nel said, laughing nervously.

Sophia blinked.

"Why can't I come!" She practically yelled.

"See, Nox thinks you two are, quote, annoying little worms, end quote."

"What the hell have I ever done to him?" She and Roger said in unison. Nel just shrugged, laughing slightly.

"Oh, come now. Do you really want to come anyways?"

"Uh, _duh_. Like you said, they all say that Nox is a rich, spoiled little brat. I want to be in house and feel like a princess." Sophia said, giggling.

"...right." Nel raised a brow, shaking her head. She was never really fond of Sophia. But since she was Fayt's best friend, she decided to not add her to her hitlist.

"So, it's decided then. Me, Mirage, Fayt, Maria, and Peppita are going with you. Right?" Cliff over Mirage's shoulder, since he had pulled Mirage onto his lap not long ago.

"Get a room." Roger said in disgust.

"Shut it." Cliff shot back.

"Yeah, that's right." Nel answered, shaking her head at the constant bickering of the two.

"Hey, how come Peppita gets to come and I don't?" Roger cried out in protest, yet again.

Nel just shrugged.

"I guess Peppita's less annoying." She answered after thinking after a while.

"Not fair..." He grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Peppita giggled slightly and walked over to Roger, hugging him.

"It's okay Roger. If you want me to stay with you, I'll stay." Peppita said, smiling happily. Roger blinked and smiled down at her, hugging her close.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Hmm... I think I'll stay. Without you there, the party'll be no fun anyway." Peppita concluded after a while.

"Alright, so that's me, Mirage, Fayt, Maria, and you." Cliff said after raising an eyebrow at the young couple.

"And me!" Sophia said, smiling widely.

"No." Nel said, frowning and growing very impatient with the young girl.

"Why not?"

"I already _told_ you. Nox. Doesn't. Want. You. There. Got it?" She practically snapped.

Sophia looked like she was ready to cry as she latched onto Fayt's arm.

"N-Nel is b-being selfish, Fayt!" She cried out, acting like a spoiled child.

Fayt frowned down at her then up at Nel, giving her a desperate look.

Nel glared and growled.

"Look, she's _not_ going okay? I don't want to made a fool in front of Nox. He already thinks lowly of me, so I don't need to bring a spoiled little bitch along to make myself look even more bad." All eyes were on Nel.

Sophia had started crying and Fayt was frowning deeply at the both of them. Cliff and Mirage were surprised at Nel's sudden rudeness towards the girl. Sure, they knew that Nel hadn't wanted anything to do with Sophia, but Nel had always kept her cool.

Maria was watching the whole thing taking place, not exactly against Nel at all. She hadn't liked Sophia since the day she met her. All she did was get in the way, and now that her and Fayt were together, Sophia has been much, much more rude and annoying.

Everytime they were in an intimate conversation, she popped up randomly and stole him away from her for some stupid reason (Like helping her fold clothes, or how to pronounce a word). Or when her and Fayt are about to hug or kiss, she always pops up everytime, interrupting as always and asking what they were doing, being nosy and extremely hard to keep from killing.

Maria flashed Nel a thumbs up when Fayt and the other had directed their attention to the bawling Sophia.

Nel grinned and looked over at Sophia again.

"Suck it up, you little wimp." She growled, glaring down at the whining teen.

"That's enough Nel." Fayt said strictly, though she knew that the only reason he had said that was because he didn't want Sophia to cry harder and make him go deaf.

Nel scoffed and exited the room.

"Meet me at the park tomorrow at four. The party starts at five, and we have to find his goddamn house. So you guys better be there, and dressed." Was what Nel had said before she went off, grabbing her skateboard on the way.

As Nel skateboarded home, she couldn't help but feel a little worried about what Sophia's next actions were going to be. Sure, she wasn't good at anything other than cooking. But she sure as hell was good at payback and revenge.

Nel just hoped it wouldn't be too drastic.


End file.
